Whips and black clothes
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jade and Beck finally get married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Ron Jerkoff, Emma Orgasm, Nikki Sexy III, Jackie XXX, Baby Fuck, Jessica Pussylips and Mariah Pornstar.**

* * *

**Whips and black clothes**

**It is one of those awesome love-nights for Jade Nega West and her soon-to-be-husband Beck Steven Oliver.**

**For the past 2 years or so ( give or take a few months ) they've lived together in an apartment in LA and only a couple weeks ago Beck asked Jade to marry him and she of course said yes.**

Now they have some good sexy fun.

Jade is wearing only a black leather push-up bra and black altex boots. Beck wear tight leather pants and black leather gloves.

"Alright, baby. You're a damn sexy slut." says Beck in a deep manly voice as he grab a black snakewhip and use it to spank Jade on the ass.

"Mmm, so erotic and nice!" moans Jade in an erotic tone, clearly enjoying being spanked.

It makes Jade very horny.

This is how they always warm up before actual fucking.

The bedroom is decorated in Jade's style.

On the wall, next to the door, is a big photo of Jade and Cat Valentine on a beach.

The photo was taken nearly 5 years ago and because Cat moved to Italy, Jade hasn't met her since then, but Jade still think of Cat as her friend and she is rather sure that cat thinks of her the same way.

On the wall above the bed are 10 different electric guitars, 8 of them black and 2 of them white.

There's also a big tactical two-handed war-sword and the skull of a bison.

All over the bison skull there's blood-stains.

On the opposite wall there are heavy metal posters and pictures of pornstars, motorcycles and such.

Even if she own those 10 guitars, Jade still doesn't know how to play guitar, but she wants to learn.

She can still sinng just as great as ever though and she sometimes sing in local bars to make extra money.

"Happy, are you?" says Beck as he spank Jade.

"Fuck, yeah! Very much so..." moans Jade with a sexy smile.

"Nice. You're a bad girl in the best way possible." says Beck, spanking Jade again.

"I am, yeah!" moans Jade, being very into this entire bondage-thing.

6 minutes later.

"And now we'll make sure you aren't gonna escape." says Beck as he pull out steel handcuffs and use them to cuff jade's ahnds to the bed, even though she'd never try to escape. This is just a part of their sexual fun.

Once Jade is securely handcuffed to the bed, Beck slide his dick into Jade's wet pussy from behind and starts to fuck her slow and hard, just the way she love to be fucked.

Beck hold onto Jade's ass with his right hand and with his left he switch on some heavy metal music on his iPod.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Jade, all horny.

"Sure, baby!" moans Beck, just as horny as Jade is.

"You fuck perfect, man!" moans Jade.

"And you're a damn slutty woman!" moans Beck.

"Thanks!" moans Jade.

"No problem!" moans Beck.

"Your dick's so macho!" moans Jade.

"Thanks! And you're a true fuckable woman!" moans Beck.

"I sure am!" moans Jade.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Beck.

"Yeah!" moans Jade.

"Holy fuck!" moans Beck.

Beck spank Jade a bit with his hand.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jade, all horny and happy.

"Absolutely." says Beck.

"Spank me again. I've been a bad girl." says Jade.

Beck spank Jade again.

"Yes, me needs to be taught a lesson." says Jade.

"Okay, woman." says Beck.

Jade is so happy that Beck has sex with her the way she love it.

"Mmmm, so damn sexy!" moans Jade.

"I know!" moans Beck.

"Fuck me!" moans Jade.

Beck fuck harder.

"Yeah! Awesome!" moans Jade.

"Jade, you're a badass sexy babe!" moans Beck.

"So true!" moans Jade.

"Are you happy that we didn't break up for real 2 years ago?" says Beck.

"Very happy." says Jade.

2 years ago, Beck and Jade almost broke up.

Beck made a mistake, cheating on Jade with a sexy stripper, but it was because he was drunk. Otherwise he'd never done that. Jade eventually forgave him, but their relationship was off for nearly a month.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Jade.

Beck fuck even harder, but not faster, since he know that Jade love slow hard fucking.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Jade.

"Yeah!" moans Beck.

Beck spank Jade again.

"Mmm, amazing!" moans Jade.

"I agree!" moans Beck.

"Nice! Your dick's so hard and thick!" moans Jade, being very horny and happy.

"Thanks and your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Beck.

"Just for you! Only ever for you, man!" moans Jade.

"Okay!" moans Beck.

"Sexy!" moans Jade.

"Indeed." says Beck as he turn off the music and then kiss Jade on the neck.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jade, all sexy.

"True!" moans Beck, spanking Jade again.

"Yes, me've been such a bad girl...needs to be punished, soooo sexy and fun!" moans Jade.

"I love you, Jade!" moans Beck, all horny.

"I love you, Beck!" moans Jade, just as horny as Beck.

Beck and Jade are both very happy.

They love each other more than anything else.

"Don't stop!" moans Jade.

"I don't plan to!" moans Beck.

"Mmm...soooo sexy!" moans Jade. "Holy shit, me is a dirty bad girl and I love to have my wet pussy banged by a man with big dick!"

"Alright, babe!" moans Beck.

"Damn, so fuckin' cozy this feels! My pussy feels very good having your hard dick in it, man!" moans Jade. "I'm a bad bad girl, very slutty!"

"Okay!" moans Beck.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Beck as he cum a lot inside Jade's awesome pussy.

"Mmmm, holy crap! Yes, soooo damn sexy!" moans a very happy Jade as she get a big amazing orgasm.

2 months later, Jade and Beck get married in an old black church that fit Jade's Goth style very well.

Jade wear a white wedding dress, but under it she has a black sexy bandage outfit on.

Beck wear a dark blue tuxedo.

Worth to mention among the guests are Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Freddie Benson and Demi Lang.

"Today we're here for the wedding of Mr Beck Steven Oliver and Miss Jade Nega West." says a Gothic priest, dressed in black.

Jade and Beck stand face to face.

With an erotic smile, Jade place her hands on Beck's shoulders.

"Beck, you're the only man I'd ever want as my husband. You're unique. I truly love you, man. In every way. Any moment with you is wonderful. The future with you is something I look forward to. Here today I bond myself to you forever." says Jade.

"Jade, you're an amazing woman. I love you very much, baby. With all my heart. You truly are sexy. I bond myself to you for eternity." says Beck.

"You're now woman and man. Mr Oliver, you may now kiss your wife." says the Gothic priest.

Beck gives Jade a kiss.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jade.

"Okay." says Beck and then grab Jade's sexy ass through the fabric of her dress.

2 hours later at a party in an old mansion.

"Jade, a gift." says Cat as she hands a pink gift bag to Jade.

Inside is a black cowgirl hat made of high quality kangaroo leather with a white eagle feather on it.

"Thanks, Cat." says Jade.

"No problem, my friend." says Cat.

"Here, jade." says Sam, who also has a gift for Jade.

Sam gives Jade a gold-plated gun.

"Thanks, Sam." says Jade.

Carly give Jade a black acoustic guitar.

Tori give Jade a French dress.

20 minutes later, a band play music live.

Jade and Beck dance.

"I wish we were alone." whisper Jade, all sexy and horny.

"Why?" whisper Beck.

"Here's a clue...you and me, a bed, adult fun." whisper Jade.

"You're horny?" whisper Beck.

"Exactly." whisper Jade.

"Alright." whisper Beck.

2 hours later.

Jade and Beck are home in the bedroom.

"No more white dress." says Jade as she swing off her wedding dress, revealing her black leather bondage lingerie.

Jade's black leather bondage lingerie consist of a choker, push-up bra and panties with hole for the pussy.

Beck get horny from seeing his badass hardcore wife in such sexual clothes.

"Nice." says Jade when she sees the bulge in Beck's pants.

"Okay, baby." says Beck as he takes off his tuxedo jacket and unbutton his pants, revealing his big dick.

"Fuck me, please." says Jade.

"Alright." says Beck.

Jade lean her back against the wall and Beck slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck hard and slow, exactly the way Jade love it.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jade, being even more horny then she usually is.

Beck suspect that Jade is so horny because she just became his wife.

"Indeed." says Beck.

"I love you, Beck!" moans Jade.

"And I love you!" moans Beck.

"Mmmm! Thanks!" moans Jade, all horny and happy.

"Anytime! You look so damn sexy in your black porn lingerie!" moans Beck.

"Cool that you like it, I bought it for this night, man!" moans Jade.

"It's sexy!" moans Beck.

Beck grab the whip and spank Jade's ass.

Jade of course love it and almost get her orgasm already.

"Mmmm, so damn nice!" moans Jade.

"Yeah!" moans Beck.

"Yay!" moans Jade.

Beck fuck harder and Jade enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

"Do you promise to be my loyal obedient wife?" says Beck, spanking Jade again.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Jade.

"Good." says Beck.

"I love you." says Jade.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Beck as he cum a lot in Jade's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Shit...soooo sexy!" moans Jade as she get a big orgasm.

Beck slowly pull out his dick from Jade's pussy.

The next day.

Jade wear a dark violet bra and matching panties.

She dance to sexy music in the bedroom.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

She use her hands to spank her own ass, getting horny.

Jade dance to the rythm of the awesome sexy music.

"Awww!" moans Jade with a sexy smile.

Beck is at work.

"Oh my shit." thinks Jade.

Jade switch to another sexy song.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade as she pull off her panties.

Her pussy is very wet.

"I'm sexy." says Jade.

She dance like a stripper.

4 hours later.

Beck gets home and he laugh a bit when he sees Jade sleeping naked on the living room couch with a big dildo in her pussy.

"Wake up, baby." says Beck as he gently touch Jade's left hand.

"Oh...hi..." says Jade as she wake up.

"I see you had fun." says Beck as he grab the dildo and use it to pleasure Jade a bit.

"Yeah." says Jade with a sexy smile.

Beck takes off his overcoat and shoes and then continue to move the dildo in and out and in and out in his sexy wife's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

Jade unzip Beck's jeans and grab his dick, starting to give him a slow casual handjob.

"Oh, you wanna do that? Alright then, woman. Jerk my dick." says Beck in a deep manly tone.

"I love to grasp your big firm dick." says Jade, all sexy and erotic.

"Thanks." says Beck.

Beck use the dildo faster in Jade's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jade.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Beck.

Beck pull out the dildo from Jade's pussy.

Jade stop jerking Beck's dick.

Beck slide his dick into Jade's pussy and fuck her hard and slow.

"Mmmm, so damn sexy!" moans Jade, all horny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Beck, just as horny as Jade is.

Beck spank Jade with his right hand and of course Jade love that very much.

To get spanked and fucked at the same time is the ultimate pleasure for Jade.

"Holy shit, this is very nice!" moans Jade.

"I agree!" moans Beck.

Jade is very horny and happy. She love having sex.

"Mmm, you fuck me so sexy!" moans Jade.

"Yeah, I do 'cause I love you!" moans Beck.

"Thanks!" moans Jade. "I love you too!"

"Okay!" moans Beck. "It's very good to fuck your pussy!"

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jade.

Beck fuck harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

She enjoy the sexy fucking.

66 minutes later.

"Holy crap, yes!" moans Beck as he cum in Jade's pussy.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Jade as she get a very nice orgasm.

"You did clearly enjoy that." says Beck as he slowly pull out his dick from Jade's pussy.

"I did and it seems like you did as well." says Jade.

"That's true." says Beck.

"Awesome." says Jade.

Beck gives Jade a kiss.

2 weeks later.

Beck and Jade have sex.

Jade wear a sexy black leather push-up bra.

Beck slide his dick into Jade's ass and starts to fuck hard and slow.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jade.

"Yeah, Jade!" moans Beck.

Jade and Beck are both very horny.

"Here we go!" says Beck as he grab the whip and spank Jade a bit.

"Yeah! Spank your naughty wife!" moans Jade, all happy and horny.

"Okay!" mons Beck, spanking Jade again.

"Mmm, so damn awesome and fun!" moans Jade.

Jade is happy.

"I love to get fucked." says Jade.

"I know." says Beck, fucking harder.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jade.

"Yeah, sexy babe!" moans Beck.

"Cat txted me earlier! She...wanna meet me...tomorrow! At the French Garden!" moans Jade.

"Nice! You should show up there then!" moans Beck.

"I guess so!" moans Jade.

"Are you happy that Cat's moved back to the US...?" moans Beck.

"Yeah!" moans Jade.

"Holy shit, babe!" moans Beck, all horny.

"Indeed, my man!" moans Jade.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Beck.

"Thanks so much!" moans Jade.

70 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Beck as he cum in Jade's ass.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Jade as she get an orgasm.

"Does it feel sexy to get a load of cum up your ass?" says Beck.

"It very much does feel so sexy. I love it." says Jade.

"Good. I did enjoy this as well." says Beck.

"Yeah, obviously. No man can cum like that if he's not enjoying himself a lot." says Jade.

The next day.

Jade is in the kitchen, cooking pasta and fish.

She wear a black sexy leather t-shirt, red latex tights and black shoes.

"I hope Beck's going to like this." says Jade about the food.

Beck is at work.

Jade is happy, but in typical classic Jade-style her facial expression makes it look as if she's almost pissed off at something. Though if you know her well, you know that she often looks that way even if she's very happy.

Of course she smile sometimes, but usually only around people she like.

"Hmm...perhaps more salt." says Jade as she taste the fish a bit.

She add more salt.

"Kinda risky to try new food like this, but I'm badass." says Jade as she actually smile.

Jade feel a little bit horny.

"Such a sexy woman I am." says Jade.

With her right hand she continue to cook, while she use her left to masturbate.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

It feels very sexy.

"Holy fuck!" moans Jade.

Jade is getting more horny.

6 minutes later.

"Awww, damn!" moans Jade as she get an orgasm.

She still look angry, but she is happy.

"Okay. That was nice." says Jade.

She continue with the cooking.

54 minutes later, Beck gets home.

Jade place the food on the table and she also open a bottle of wine.

"I hope this is gonna be good." says Jade.

"I'm sure it will taste very nice." says Beck.

Beck and Jade starts to eat.

"Nice." says Beck.

"Cool that you like it." says Jade.

"Don't worry. It tastes wonderful." says Beck.

"Thanks, man." says Jade.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
